The South Carolina Leadership Summit: The Challenge of Breast Cancer will be conducted on March 25 and 26,1994. Conference faculty will share information and educational materials about breast cancer with representatives from community organizations and businesses with access to minorities and the medically underserved across the state. The ultimate goal is reduction in breast cancer mortality. The specific aims of the Summit will be to stimulate participants, from a wide array of community organizations, to establish breast cancer education and screening programs in the community, to reach as many women as possible, particularly those who are minorities or medically underserved. The programs will provide strategies to inform women about the risks of breast cancer, and to encourage screening for early detection as well as seeking the best treatment The American Cancer Society, the Cancer Information Service, and the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control of South Carolina's Department of Health and Environmental Control, and Carolina Healthstyle, Division of Insurance Services of the State Budget and Control Board for South Carolina will help plan, sponsor, and conduct this summit. Representatives from fourteen community organizations and groups with access to minorities and the medically underserved comprise the Core Planning Committee. The two day conference will provide relevant, action oriented information presented by key groups with track records on reaching minorities (e.g. NBLIC, ALIC, and the Best Chance Network-CDC funded Women's Cancer Project). The first day will be targeted toward community, organizational, and business leaders who can access minorities and the hard-to-reach medically underserved. The second day will be specifically for health care providers to enable health care institutions to offer access to high quality services and to work in partnerships with their communities to offer culturally sensitive, highly motivational programs. The Summit Evaluation will consist of five phases: a) pre-summit focus groups; b) structured survey for all attendees to be completed at the beginning of the program; c) regional follow up meetings based on focus group findings; d) telephone follow-up to all individuals who registered for the conference including those who did not actually attend, and e) a six month follow-up newsletter and activity report form.